


Back To You

by rubyrose82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrose82/pseuds/rubyrose82
Summary: This was my fic from Captain Swan Storybook Vol ll! The story takes place 3x16 right after Killian talks to Henry about the recent passing of his father. Killian comforts Emma as well during a late night heart to heart. Lots of fluff and smut!





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tuesday Oncers! Hope you all are having a great week! Here is a little smut to make it better;)

“So when my dad was my age what did he like to do?” Henry asked while walking up the stairs alongside his one handed babysitter. They were headed back to Granny’s bed and breakfast after Killian had taken Henry out for the day. He naturally had a lot of questions about his recently deceased father, and Hook was the only person besides his own mother who really knew him. Killian was more than happy to help aid the boy in his grieving. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him or Emma.

 

“When he was your age he liked to draw. Create stories and illustrations. It was his escape from the real world.” He smiled thinking of the fond memories he had with Bae as a child. It was always a regret of his the way it ended between them. Killian hoped that wherever Neal was he knew how much Killian truly cared for him.

 

“Really?! Those are my favorite things to do! That’s so cool!” Henry sang looking up at Killian. They both walked side by side to the room Emma and Henry were both staying in. Hook was grateful to spend some quality time with Emma’s son. It was like he was getting a second chance.

 

“Well room 103 this is you, right?” Killian wondered bringing a knuckle up to the wooden door. He knocked three times before hearing someone move towards them. The knob turned and there Emma was greeting them with a small smile. But it wasn't her usual grin. There was something almost sad behind it.

 

“Mom, you wouldn't believe what we did today!” Henry exclaimed, practically jumping up and down. 

 

“I can’t wait to hear all about it, but remember David promised to take you hunting in the morning so Mary Margaret is here to take you back to their place. I already packed your bag,” Emma gestured to Snow while handing him his bag. Killian watched his eyes light up with joy. 

 

“Yeah! Can’t we just stay here, mom? This place is so much better than New York!” He begged his mother. Hook looked down at the floor. Emma opened her mouth to say something but she didn't quite have the right words at the moment. 

 

“Ready Henry? Snow asked, breaking the awkward silence. His mother hugged him tight and forcibly kissed his cheek. She could tell that he was a little embarrassed. He was just becoming a teenager so public displays of affection weren't always welcome. But especially since Neal passed she just wanted to hold him and never let him go. But she knew right now it was good for Henry to be with family. Even if he didn't really know them, they knew him. The truth is Emma needed a few hours to herself. She watched her mother and son walk down the hall as she felt Killians eyes on her.

 

“He didn't give you any trouble did he?” She implored leaning against the door. Her curls pooled over her shoulders and her eyes looked glassy. 

 

“Oh no, he’s a fine boy, Swan. He’s grown up so much in the last year. Soon enough he’ll be as tall as me,” He jested flashing her a grin. 

 

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she sighed. “God, don’t remind me. Did he open up about his dad at all?” She questioned shifting her weight to her left hip. 

 

“We had a long talk. He asked me lots of questions, mostly about Bae in his younger years. He’s okay, I think he’s coming to understand things a bit more. There were definitely some hard moments but he’s strong like his mother,” He assured her. Emma closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Thank you, Hook. I really appreciate it,” She gave him a half hearted smile.

 

“Of course, love. How are you holding up?” Hook queried his worry coloring his voice unable to hide his worried tone. But as soon as those words left his lips he could see her begin to shut down. 

 

“I’m okay, look thank you so much for taking Henry today but I’ve just been really tired lately and I think I’m just gonna head to bed early,” She stuttered nervously attempting to close the door.

 

“Okay, anytime love. I’m sure you’re exhausted. Let me know if you need anything,” He replied sincerely never letting his gaze leave hers. There was something behind her eyes that wasn't quite right. Maybe she was just tired like she said. “Goodnight, love,” He nodded.

 

“Goodnight Hook,” She muttered pressing her lips together as she closed the door. He made his way down to the other side of the hall, to the room where he was staying. Once he got to his room he took off his leather jacket moving to hang it on the hook beside the bathroom door. Then he showered off the smell of the sea. But when he got out of the shower he noticed something different about his leather coat though. He had owned this particular garb for centuries now. He knew exactly what it felt like on and off. And Hook could have swore it seemed heavier than usual. He reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a small, black, shiny, object about the size of a deck of cards. It was Henry’s game thing that he asked him to hold on to. He had no clue what was so entertaining about the mini picture box but Henry seemed to love it. With gameboy in hand he walked back to room 103 in only a thin long sleeve black button up and his leather pants to return the device. But when he moved to knock on the door he heard a faint cry come from the room. He pressed his ear to the wood, listening intently. His heart shattered when he heard her sobbing all alone in her room. He knew something felt off, it would be odd if she wasn't distressed but what he heard through the hollow door was more than sadness. She sounded completely and utterly shattered. He listened to her whimper once more before knocking frantically.

 

“Emma, love, I know you're in there. Please talk to me,” Killian begged from the hallway. There was a pregnant pause before he heard her broken voice through the crack of the door.

 

“Um, I’m fine. I’m okay Killian,” She tried to reason with him. But he could identify that cry for help in her voice. She even called him Killian which she had never done before.

 

“Swan, please, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Hook pleaded. He could feel her presence ghosting against the door. If the wooden frame wasn't there they would practically be touching. He listened intently to the faint sound of metal sliding out of place. The lock clicked from its position as he felt the knob turn. 

 

She opened the door slowly. There Emma stood in her fuzzy white sweater and swollen red eyes, tears streamed down her face. She attempted to wipe them away, to hide them, but she knew it was too late for that. “It’s okay, really. I’m fine, I promise, I just…,” Emma choked out. But she couldn't even form words to finish her thought. 

 

It was like she broke into a million pieces. Without a single word shared between them Killian pulled her into his arms. He held her for a few silent moments. To Hook it was one of the best moments of his life. He was finally holding her. Of course he would have rather had this breakthrough under much different circumstances, but in the moment all he could care about was her.

 

“I know, Emma. I loved him too,” He shared while smoothing the pad of his thumb over the fuzzy material that covered her shoulder blade. She melted into his embrace. For the first time in days she actually felt relaxed. She never wanted that feeling to go away.

 

“No, it’s not that. I mean of course I loved Neal and of course I miss him. It’s just…” She sighed feeling another batch of tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Why was she such a hot mess right now? She was never this emotional before. Killian led her over to her neatly made bed in the middle of the room and held her hand as they sat down on the plush duvet.

 

“What do you mean, love?” Hook questioned caressing the palm of her hand with his thumb. 

 

“I’ve lived my whole childhood and most of my adult life without any parents. And it sucks,” She shook her head as a tear slipped from her cheek. 

 

“I know all too well about that, love,” Killian confessed. Of course how could she be so insensitive? Killian lost both his parents when he was very young and here she is complaining about the two very alive and very supportive parents that she has.

 

“Of course, I’m sorry. I’m the worst,” Emma apologized profusely. 

 

“Emma, it’s okay. It was a long time ago. Please continue.” He encouraged.

 

“I never wanted Henry to have a parent taken away from him like I had. I know how he must be feeling because I’ve felt it too! Angry, sad, confused, but I don't know what to say to him. I don’t want to lie but I can’t tell him everything all at once! This just isn't fair to him. He shouldn't have to go through this. That’s one of the reasons I’m so thankful that you’ve talked to him. He won’t shut up about you,” Emma laughed as a happy tear fell down her cheek. She sure felt lucky that Killian offered to spend some time with him. Of course every twelve year old boy loves a leather wearing, hook swinging man like Hook, but she truly felt like the time they spent together has helped him through this impossible process.

 

“It’s my pleasure, love. Your boy is quite special as I’m sure you know. It will take some time but he will be fine. I promise you, Emma. He is strong like his mother.”

 

“I know, but I still worry...It’s just he now not only has to grieve his father but he doesn't even know who he is. Is that better or worse? I don’t know what to tell him. That’s why I wanted to go back to New York. I think that I thought that if we went back to New York we would go back to life as usual before I got my memories back. But then I see Henry with his grandparents and my heart breaks all over again and I’m conflicted. I think I thought I was protecting him from all this but now I don’t know,” She admitted with a deep sigh.

 

“I think he deserves to be around family. Especially now,” Killian added, holding her hand while giving her an encouraging half smile.

 

“So you think we should stay?” Emma implored, her sparkling green orbs gazing at him. She couldn't help but stare a little bit. He really was a gorgeous man. It looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was damp. She could spot a few stray drops of water running down his neck, falling under his collar. His black nearly see through button up enhanced every muscle he had. In the matter of moments Emma’s attitude changed drastically.

 

“I do, but I have to say my opinion may be rather biased,” He let out a chuckle cocking his head slightly. 

 

“Even when I was in New York blissfully ignorant, I was still unhappy. It was like I was missing something. I tried to fill the hole in my heart with Walsh but something just wasn't right. Little did I know he was trying to kill me...Anyway, I realize now that what I was missing wasn't Walsh or my parents. It was you. That's why I've been so cold and distant lately. With what's happened to Neal, I can't lose one more person I care about,” She confessed as a single tear descended from the corner of her eye. It was like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. With her last confession she leaned in, pressing her lips to his. 

 

His heart stopped and his breath was taken away instantly. Killian suddenly understood where the common term “butterflies” came from in this world. Because he was undoubtedly feeling them in this moment. Her lips tasted like vanilla and sweet cinnamon as they moved across his. He loved and missed the feeling of her kiss. What he would give to always feel like this. To not have to feel the pain, guilt, and regret he usually felt. But with Emma it was different. He didn't have to feel ashamed about who he was because she understood what it was like to have a past. Granted her sins were not as colorful as his past grievances but never the less she did not judge. He felt her soft, delicate fingers cup his cheek. The scruff on his jawline must tickle the skin of her palms. Killian inhaled deeply, smelling the seductive scent of her blonde waves. Emma began to deepen the kiss, but then suddenly without warning Hook pulled back.

 

“Emma, love, this isn't right,” Killian worried, staring down avoiding eye contact. 

 

“Hey, what’s not right?” Emma wondered, preparing to be rejected by the man she just bared her soul to. “Do you not feel the same?” 

 

“What? No, Emma. You know how I feel about you. It’s not that, it’s just right now you’re in a vulnerable state. You just lost your first love. You’ve only just gotten your memories back. You just decided to stay here in Storybrooke. I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret later. I would never forgive myself if I took advantage of you like that. I hope that your feelings never change but when you’re with me I want you to truly mean it. I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow and think it was a mistake,” Killian shared while holding her hand in his before bringing it to his lips, kissing the inside of her palm.

 

“Killian, these feelings didn't just start today. I’ve felt this way since Neverland. I did love Neal, but not like I did over a decade ago. You’re the one I want to be with. No matter where I go, no matter how many curses separate us, I always seem to be pulled back to you. I’m done fighting how I feel. I promise you I won’t regret any of this,” She assured, cupping his cheek in her hand while flashing him a smile. She moved to kiss him once again. This time Emma jumped straight to the point. Their tongues dueled for dominance as she moved to straddle him. She could feel how much he wanted her through this thin leather pants. His erection pressed hard into her aching center as she felt the heat running through both their veins. She gasped, her hands gripping his biceps as his hips ground into hers, his impressive length driving her mad with need. 

 

His lips never left hers as his hand and hook traced their way down her back and down to her supple ass. He gave it a light squeeze, marking it as his. He trailed kisses down her throat and into the hollow of her neck. His tongue smoothed over the skin that his teeth had grazed. 

 

Frantically her hands flew to the buttons on his shirt. She couldn't undo them fast enough. In frustration she ripped it open, giving her unrestricted access to the coarse dark hair on his chest and his increasingly hardening nipples. His muscles were impeccable to say the least. His body looked as if it was sculpted by the gods. He was built and toned to perfection. It must had been all of the decades of rigorous work that comes with living on the sea. 

 

Emma’s confession made his heart burst with feelings of love and joy. He still didn't quite know whether or not they should wait, but it was a little hard to think things through with his Swan sucking his earlobe between her lips and rubbing her center against his. 

 

She wanted to say something, to reassure him that she really was there to stay, but actions say more than her words ever could. She captured his lips again in a heated, demanding kiss, pulling him to her. She drug her fingers through his chest hair, kissing down his his throat and down his sternum. Slowly, Emma swung her leg off his lap and dropped to her knees.

 

“Emma, love, please. You don’t have to,” Killian tried to plead with her. But she simply waved him off giving him a devious grin. She tugged at his laces, freeing his weeping cock from the tight restraints of his leather trousers. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved was on her knees in front of him. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think this fantasy would come true. What in the world did he do to deserve this blonde haired angel before him. All he could do was breathe as she took him in hand. 

 

She loved how heavy he felt in her palm. So hot, so soft and everything she imagined. Emma couldn't wait to have him inside her but first she had another idea. Precum was beading from his tip, inviting her for a taste. She smeared the milky substance across her lips, looking up never taking her eyes off of him. His hand immediately flew to her gorgeous curls, as he let out a deep throaty growl. Emma’s lips curved into a smile as she took him into her hot, wet mouth. She moaned at the taste of his precum on her tongue. The vibrations sent shivers down his spine as Emma increased the speed of her ministrations. She was no longer simply teasing him, she was a girl on a mission. Stretching her jaw, emma breathed deeply taking in as much as she could. 

 

He felt his tip briefly touch the back of her throat and he almost lost it right then and there. “Please, love, I want to make this count,” Hook begged as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. 

 

“Well then, It’s a good thing we have all night,” She flirted, biting her bottom lip and cocking her head before going back to her task. She played with the spot right under the tip driving him absolutely mad. She could hear his breathing accelerate and his heart beat out of his chest. Emma could just feel how close he was. At first she had planned on just teasing him a little but it was too tempting for her not to give him what she’s wanted to do for weeks now. She continued to suck him from root to tip until he was practically shaking with anticipation. Emma used one hand to pump what her mouth couldnt and the other to lightly squeeze his balls which was just enough to send him toppling over the edge. His seed coated her throat as she hummed around his softening erection, never ceasing her ministrations until she was sure to wring every last taking all he would give her. Slowly his breathing calmed down as Emma climbed back on his lap giving him a earth shattering kiss.

 

“I feel like this is just a really good dream that I never want to wake up from. And I’m gonna open my eyes and you’ll be gone,” Killian muttered pressing his forehead to hers.

 

“Is this a common dream of yours?” Emma batted her eyes, beginning to feel his member stir back to life against her center. 

 

“Very,” He shared. The sexual tension was so thick it almost felt hard to breathe.

 

“Show me,” She demanded. And with her request Killian covered her lips with his. The kiss told everything that neither of them had the words to say. Hook stood up off the bed with Emma wrapped around him. Swinging around, Emma now found herself flat on her back laying on top of the detailed comforter. Without pause, Killian hovered over her. The hard edges of his muscles pressed against her skin as he kissed down the column of her throat and her collarbone. He cascaded down her chest, nipping at the soft creamy skin. 

 

“Are you sure, Emma? I can wait. I’ve waited centuries for you, I can sure as hell wait another day. We can just talk tonight, then in the morning if you still want this I would be more than happy to oblige,” He vowed, as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, green clashing with blue. 

 

It was sweet how concerned he was. That meant the world to her, but right now she just needed to feel. He always teased about being a gentleman but she was starting to learn that it was true. She just wanted him to understand that he was what she wanted. She didn't want to wait any longer. “Killian, I want to feel your cock inside me. I want to feel your cum drip down my thighs. I want to feel you everywhere. Please, don’t make me beg” Emma pleaded with him. He dipped down to kiss her tenderly, exploring her mouth with every flick of his tongue. 

 

Hook could feel her nipples harden into sharp peaks as their passionate embrace escalated into a full on makeout session. 

 

Emma could begin to feel his length pressed into her inner thigh growing by the second. His hand and hook made their way to the seam of her leggings. Without a word shared she lifted her hips up aiding him in sliding them down her hips as she bit his bottom lips. 

 

Hook discarded the garment to the side, smiling at the site of his green eyed princess. All Emma was left in was her baby blue lace panties and her cotton tank top. 

 

Her hands wandered up and down his torso while her fingernails raked through the hair on his chest, loving the way the hair flattened and rose. 

 

Killian’s hand reached for the thin fabric of her simple white tank top. He dragged the flimsy strap to the side revealing her perfect breasts. Instantly he dipped his head down, taking her left nipple into his mouth. He traced small circles with his tongue while softly nipping at the buds into rosey pebbles. While still showering her breasts with attention he slowly skimmed his right hand down her toned stomach and into her panties. Smiling at what he found nestled beneath a small soft patch of dark blond curls. She was positively soaked. Hook easily slid his fingers through her drenched folds as she inhaled sharply. He quickly found her center, his thumb circling her clit, moving in a sweet, torturous pattern that had her clenching his biceps, bracing him and begging for more. 

 

With her eyes shut Emma’s hands flew to his dark locks encouraging him to continue. The pure bliss from his mouth on her nipples alone was almost enough to send her over the edge. For she had never really found much pleasure when her previous partners played with her like this but Hook wasn't like any of her previous affairs. This was a whole new ball game. Never in a million years had she ever thought a man could get her this close with this little effort. She was almost mad at herself for rejecting this for so long. How would her life have been different if she just followed her heart instead of that little voice inside her head telling her that she could never be happy. She was brought back to reality when she felt a single finger enter her followed by a deep growl.

 

“I can’t wait to taste you,” Hook purred, kissing down her stomach and her inner thighs.

 

With the help from her pirate Emma pulled her tank top over her head exposing more skin for Killian to tease. Now the only thing between him and his the goddess before him was a small scrap of lace that covered her center. 

 

"You have no idea how much these taunted me, love," He said in a low voice tracing his digits along her perfect long legs. It was one of his favorite features on his Swan. “Every step you take, every swing of your hips is my undoing.” He mapped every inch of her body. Kissing every beauty mark on her, tracing them with his fingers like the constellations in the sky telling her what he loved the most about each part of her. Killian, using his hook and hand shimmied her baby blue completely soaked through panties down her creamy thighs. Killian found himself instantly high from her feminine scent. It was so incredibly intoxicating. Her thighs were exquisitely soft and slick with her arousal, her folds glistening with her juices. Her legs spreading for him automatically, like they'd done this a thousand times already. He almost came on the spot at just merely the sight of his Swan laid out for him and him alone. 

 

Emma could see his cock bobbing against his stomach, peaking out from his pants that still hung low on his hips. She tried reaching for them, showing just how truly desperate she was for him. Emma thought he would want to get to the main course but boy was she wrong! Killian nestled himself between her lush thighs before dragging a single digit through her folds and down towards her center. He entered her with such care and tenderness. Killian latched himself onto her clit, sucking the delicate bud between his lips and he pumped in and out of her. Everything else, the soft buzzing of the bathroom fan, the faint whispers of the people at Granny’s, and most importantly the voice of doubt in her head was drowned out by the pleasure racing through her body. She tightly grasped the soft fabric under her holding on for dear life. It didn't take long for Emma to reached her release fast and hard, unlike anything she had ever experienced before. 

 

Killian kissed back up her toned stomach stopping at her lips. She could feel him, hot and throbbing, at her entrance. He loved the feeling of her arousal coating the head of his cock in the most delicious way. Emma bit her lip as he gazed down at her. “Are you sure, love?” He checked for a third time.

 

“Killian Jones I swear to God if you don’t get in me right this-” Emma was cut of as he slid forward into her slick welcoming heat. She felt a slight satisfying stretch. He was undoubtedly the biggest she had ever been with. In this case the ego fit the man. He definitely wasn't overcompensating for anything. 

 

“So tight, so wet. Gods, love you are dripping,” Killian moaned. Her thighs were coated with her sweet nectar. He loved watching his cock disappear into her gorgeous satin center. It may have been their first time but they moved like it was their thousandth. Her body was practically singing with the need for an orgasm, every nerve was overstimulated to the absolute max. She could practically taste her release. Emma fluttered around him, squeezing him tightly as she came. He stroked her pussy, stoking the embers of her arousal. A fire started in her belly once again.

 

“Fuck, Killian faster, faster!” Emma purred between kisses.

 

“God I love the way my name sounds on your lips. Say it again,” Killian pleaded between thrusts, sounding out of breath. He still couldn't believe he was fucking the woman he loved more than his own life. He breathed in her feminine perfume, letting the intoxicating smell envelope his senses as he flicked her clit with his thumb, her hips thrusting madly into his touch. Emma cried out, her body convulsing as another orgasm crashed over her. This time Hook was pulled down with her into sweet oblivion. She could feel his seed shoot deep inside her, fulfilling a need that she didn't even know was there. 

 

As his hips slowed to a halt he dipped his head down placing one last kiss to her swollen lips. Emma stared into his gaze, green chasing blue as hise cheeks lifted into a smile. Hook pulled his Swan to his chest so she could hear his heart slow back to its normal steady pace. She snuggled in close with a grin upon her face.

 

“You know, I really didn’t think of Emma Swan as much of a cuddler,” He jested lifting a single brow as he smoothed the soft skin on her arms.

 

“Funny I was just about to say the same thing about the infamous Captain Hook,” She teased, giggling into his side. “You know, Granny’s diner is still open for another hour. You want to get some dinner before our inevitable second round?” She asked looking up at him through her thick dark lashes.

 

“God, you truly are the perfect woman,” Killian smiled back.

 

“Come on, I’m in the mood for breakfast,” She added forcing herself from his embrace.

 

“At 10pm?” Hook questioned.

 

“It’s kind of a this world thing,” Emma explained to him.

 

“Hmm, then the real question is are you in the mood for waffles or pancakes?” Killian asked innocently.

 

“Definitely pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you want to read the rest of these amazing stories here is the link to the Captain Swan Storybook Vol ll! https://www.yumpu.com/en/document/view/59451187/complete-cssb  
> As always leave a like, comment, prompt or suggestion! Follow me on tumblr @rubyrose82 or my Captain Swan Blog @captain-swan-coffee


End file.
